


Fanboys & Christmas Cookies

by klose



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim and Kon decorate Christmas cookies and Tim ships Bruce/Dick. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboys & Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Humble offering for the lovely Meeya. <3
> 
> Tim is Robin here.

An ancient radio blared in the corner of the sprawling kitchen, broadcasting Christmas songs with a somewhat tinny quality. As he decorated the sugar cookie in his hand, Kon found himself humming along and tapping his foot. It wasn’t quite as warm or homey as the Kent farm in Kansas, but with the smell of cookies strong in the air, and the sight of snow drifting to Wayne Manor’s grounds beyond the kitchen’s vast bay window, it was difficult to not get into the spirit of things.

Still, Kon fully expected a wry comment from Tim about his inability to keep a tune, or the fact that he couldn’t frost a cookie without turning it into an overly colourful, shapeless blob. He kept his eyes on his piping tubes and cookies, waiting for it, but he managed to frost a few more snowflakes and Christmas trees without even a harrumph. Come to think of it, there wasn’t any noise over at Tim’s workspace at all.

Setting aside yet another green-and-pink gingerbread snowman, Kon glanced over the mass of cookies and frosting tubs to the other side of the huge kitchen counter. Tim was hard at work with his cookie decorations, furrowing his brows in that intense way he did everything. Except, at that very moment, even as he bent over his section and bit his lip, there seemed to be a glint in his eyes. He almost looked… mischievous. Kon itched to brush back the stray locks of dark hair falling into his eyes, to try and get a better look.

“What are you doing?” He strode over to his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder. 

For the briefest moment, Tim’s arms twitched, as if he was about to cover his work. Then he let out a short little laugh, probably realising it was futile with Kon’s superior vision, and allowed him a glimpse. 

Tim was competent at decorating — he’d claimed it was just years of practice making cookies for the various Wayne-funded care homes, but Kon knew that was just modesty talking. Tim was good at most things, and right then, he had done an excellent job of frosting some of the sugar cookie rejects to look like Batman and Nightwing. 

Well, they were frosting Batman and Nightwing and Robin, anyway, because this was Gotham, and they were engaged in the Wayne family effort of making sugar cookies and gingerbread men for Gotham’s orphans, but. These particular Batman and Nightwing cookies, when placed beside each other, appeared to be kissing. Tim had even placed one of the completed mistletoe cookies above them.

“Uh. Is that —?”

At least Tim had the grace to look a bit sheepish; his cheeks taking on a mild red tinge as he winced slightly. “I, ah, did this sometimes as a kid,” he confessed. “With those Batman and Robin cookies they used to sell.”

Kon stared down, marvelling at the detail that Tim had put in his frosting endeavour. Cookie!Nightwing even appeared to have finger stripes. “You are such a fanboy.”

That earned him a mild punch on the shoulder. “Shut up.” Tim was grinning, though. People didn’t often realise Tim could be playful just as much as he could be serious. Kon loved that about him — loved bringing out that lighter side whenever he could. Admittedly by provoking him, more often that not, but still.

“You should make a Superboy and Robin version.”

“Nah, no one in Gotham knows who Superboy is.”

Scoffing in mock-annoyance, Kon used his tactile telekinesis to toss flour in Tim’s face — but Tim knew well enough, had enough in the way of Robin-honed reflexes, to dodge it, even as he grabbed a handful to retaliate with. 

Kon pulled back, but not before flour coated the S-symbol on his t-shirt. 

“Oh, it’s so on!” He used his powers to distract Tim with a feather-light tickle to the sensitive spots on his left side, and the back of his right knee, before lobbing another fistful of flour. 

“Cheat!” Tim yelped, as the white powder fell onto his hair in a poofy cloud, but Kon learned it was just a ruse when an immediate, out-of-nowhere flour attack got him smack in the face. 

He matched the wicked little grin curving up Tim’s mouth with a smirk of his own, and tackled his boyfriend to the floor, sending white dust flying everywhere as they wrestled to out-flour each other.

And maybe Alfred would not have appreciated returning to find his kitchen coated in flour, not unlike powdery snow, but before long, Tim and Kon found themselves too busy kissing to notice.


End file.
